(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, much effort is geared to reducing the weight and thickness of a display device to meet consumer demands for lighter and thinner televisions and personal computers. As a result of this effort, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are now being replaced with flat panel display devices.
Flat panel display devices include, among others, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, an organic light emitting device (OLED), and a plasma display device (PDP).
In general, an active matrix flat panel display has a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix configuration, and images are displayed by controlling the light strength of each pixel on the basis of given information about luminance. An organic light emitting device is a self-emitting type of display device that displays images by electrically exciting and emitting a fluorescent organic material. And organic light emitting device has a low power consumption requirement, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response speed of pixels that allows it to display moving pictures with a high resolution.
Such an organic light emitting device has openings surrounding the peripheries of pixel electrodes like a bank to improve outside light efficiency and characteristics of thin film transistors, and an insulating layer serving as a light blocking member.
However, as outside light is reflected by the pixel electrodes and metal wiring, it leaks out of the device, lowering the luminance of an organic light emitting device.
An expensive polarizer can be adopted to overcome the problems, but the addition of the polarizer causes deterioration in light transmission. Further, when an expensive polarizer is provided in an organic light emitting device, it causes increase of product cost.